Gestion De La Colère
by Nely-vee
Summary: Langage vulgaire, Os, Ua // Harry découvre que les cours de gestion de la colère servent vraiment a quelque chose et s'en amuse dans le dos de certaines personnes.


Titre: Cours De Gestion De La Colère  
Auteur: Belette Arc-En-Ciel  
Rating: T pour Language Vulgaire  
Dislamer: Rien a moi encooore  
Couple: SevRy discret

C'est du gros n'importe quoi et j'en suis fière :D!

* * *

_*****S'il vous arrive d'avoir une mauvaise journée et que vous avez besoin de vous défouler, **_  
_ **ne vous en prenez pas à quelqu'un que vous connaissez. **_  
_ **Défoulez-vous sur un inconnu.**_***

J'étais à mon bureau il y a quelque temps, et je me suis rappelé que j'avais oublié d'appeler Sev. J'étais donc royalement dans la merde et il allait probablement me priver de câlin le soir venu. J'ai trouvé le numéro et j'ai signalé.

Un homme a répondu.

« Puis-je parler à Sev? », ais-je demandé poliment en me demandant ce qu'un inconnu avait a répondre au cellulaire de MON Sev. (Cours de gestion de la colère : Respirez par le nez et compter dans votre tête en respirant profondément afin d'éviter toute tension malvenue).

Il y a eu un hurlement à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Vérifie donc tes tabar*** de numéros avant de déranger le monde! », suivi du claquement de la ligne qui se referme.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un soit si impoli alors que MOI j'avais fait un effort! On ne parle pas à un Potter de cette manière. Après avoir vérifié le numéro de Sev, j'ai réalisé que j'avais interverti les deux derniers chiffres.

Après lui avoir parlé, j'ai décidé de rappeler le « mauvais numéro ». Le même gars a répondu, et j'ai crié « Trou de cul! », avant de raccrocher, ce qui honnêtement m'a soulager a un point fou. J'ai ajouté son numéro à la liste de mes contacts sur mon cellulaire en inscrivant « Trou de cul » à côté.

De temps à autres, lorsque j'avais une facture à payer, que mon amour me faisait chier ou que j'avais une vraie mauvaise journée, je lui téléphonais et criais « Trou de cul! », avant de raccrocher. On a beau dire, ça me mettait de bonne humeur.

Avec l'apparition du service Afficheur, j'ai cru que les beaux jours étaient terminés. Je l'ai donc appelé et j'ai dit : "Bonjour, je suis Jean-Luc Potiron Connaissez-vous notre service Afficheur? »

Il a hurlé « Je veux rien savoir! » et raccroché violemment. J'ai tout suite rappelé et dit : « C'est parce que t'es un trou de cul! »

Un jour, j'allais au magasin, et je m'apprêtais à me glisser dans un espace de stationnement devant le restaurant, un gars dans une BM noire m'a coupé et a pris la place. Je lui ai dit que j'attendais cette place, mais cet idiot de moldu stupide et superficiel ne m'a même pas regardé. J'ai vu une affiche « À vendre » dans la vitre arrière, avec son numéro de téléphone. Je l'ai donc pris en note.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir téléphoné à mon premier trou de cul, je me suis dit que je devrais aussi appeler le gars à la BM.

J'ai dit : « Est-ce vous qui avez une BM noire à vendre? »

« Oui, c'est moi ».

« Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux la voir? »

« Oui, j'habite au 123, rue Principale. La voiture est stationnée devant.

« Quel est votre nom? », ais-je demandé.

Je m'appel Arnold »

Quel est le meilleur moment pour vous joindre, Arnold?

« Je suis chez moi tous les jours après 18 h ».

« Hé, Arnold, je peux vous dire quelque chose? »

« Oui? »

«Arnold, t'es un trou de cul! ». J'ai raccroché avant qu'il puisse répondre et j'ai ajouté son numéro à mon Speed dial.

Maintenant, quand je suis de mauvaise humeur et que j'ai des envi de me défouler rien ne réussi a me calmer les nerfs, j'ai deux trous de cul à appeler.

C'est alors que j'ai eu une idée. J'ai appelé Trou de cul #1.

« Allo! »

« T'es un trou de cul!", mais je n'ai pas raccroché, cette fois.

« Arrête de me téléphoner! » a-t-il hurlé.

« Essaie donc de m'arrêter, pour voir. »

« Qui est-tu? »

« Je m'appelle Arnold, j'habite au 123 rue principale et ma BM est stationnée devant la maison

« J'arrive », a-t-il dit, « pis t'es mieux de faire tes prières ».

« Ouh, j'ai vraiment peur, trou de cul", ais-je répondu avant de raccrocher.

J'ai ensuite rappelé Trou de cul #2.

« Allo? »

« Allo, trou de cul ».

« Si jamais je trouve qui tu est¦ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu feras? »

« Je vais te câlisser une volée! ».

« Ben vl'à ta chance, trou de cul. Je vais être chez toi dans cinq minutes. »

J'ai raccroché et immédiatement appelé la police, en disant que j'habitais au 123 rue principale et que j'allais chez moi tuer mon amant gai infidèle.

J'ai ensuite appelé la salle des nouvelles de la télé pour leur dire qu'une guerre de gang se déroulait sur la rue principale.

J'ai ensuite sauté dans ma voiture pour me rendre sur la rue Principale.

Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour voir deux trous de cul en pleine bagarre, devant quatre voitures de police et l'hélicoptère de TVA qui prenait des images dans le ciel.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je me sens bien.  
Y a pas à dire, les cours de gestion de la colère, ça fonctionne!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez lu jusqu'ici et que vous ne le regrettez pas  
Belette Arc-En-Ciel


End file.
